


He's right

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Erica, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Closeted Derek, Derek's band is called The Wolfendials, Drummer Boyd, Drummer Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Face-Fucking, Guitarist Derek, Guitarist Isaac, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Personal Assistant Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Hale, I have your publicist on the fourth line” Stiles said as he rushed inside that tiny room.<br/>Derek was lying on the couch, holding his classical Fender Stratocaster on his lap, his right hand resting on the body of the guitar as his left hand randomly pressed the strings. He was wearing his usual ragged jeans, black boots and one of his Metallica t-shirts, the 'Ride the Lightning' one, in fact. His face was blank, looking dazed at the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Here's the second fic for the Sterek week, Alternate Universe day!  
> Once again, I didn't have any beta for it, so there will probably be some grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy it<3

“Mr. Hale, I have your publicist on the fourth line” Stiles said as he rushed inside that tiny room.   


Derek was lying on the couch, holding his classical Fender Stratocaster on his lap, his right hand resting on the body of the guitar as his left hand randomly pressed the strings. He was wearing his usual ragged jeans, black boots and one of his Metallica t-shirts, the 'Ride the Lightning' one, in fact. His face was blank, looking dazed at the ceiling.

“Derek!”

He stopped staring at the weird looking stain and looked at Stiles. He was wearing a black t-shirt, 'STAFF' written in white capital letters all over his chest and his characteristic hand-free headset around his brown spiky haired head. Derek took the guitar and left it in its support, between his black Iron Cross Gibson and his black ESP Snakebyte and sit again on the couch, staring at Stiles.

“What?” he asked.

“What, what?”

“What does he want?” he huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yes, ehm, he asked if The Wolfendials are going to perform at the Super Bowl halftime”.

Derek sighed. He really didn't want to, but he thought about his thrash metal band's future, it will be good for them. The band was formed by himself, harmonical guitarist and principal singer, Erica Reyes with the bass and chorus singer, sometimes, then Isaac Lahey with the second harmonic guitar and finally Vernon Boyd as the drummer. Lydia Martin was their manager while Jackson Whittemore was their lawyer (just in case) and Scott McCall as their sound technician. Then, there was Stiles, Derek's personal assistant.

“Fine, tell him we'll be there” Derek said as he stood up and got closer to the door. Stiles was about to leave again but Derek grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back inside. Without hesitating a bit, Derek shut the door closed, pressing Stiles on it and positioned his right leg between Stiles' tights.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing? It's not the right time now, I have some work to do” Stiles complained, sounding annoyed.

“Come on, Stiles, I missed you this morning” Derek purred against Stiles' neck. “And I'm your boss, you can take a break if I say so” and Derek tugged at Stiles' left earlobe with his teeth. A soft moan escaped Stiles' pink parted lips and Derek smiled to himself. Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him for a kiss, grinding his hips together.

Stiles hooked his legs around Derek's waist as he cupped his ass, carrying him to the couch as they were still kissing furiously, hard and wet. He laid Stiles on the couch, sliding himself between his legs.

Stiles hand-free headphones flew away as his t-shirt was being pulled off above his head. He reached for Derek's jeans because Derek managed to take off his own t-shirt somewhat and freed his half hard cock. Stiles grabbed his hand around the thick shaft and give it a tentative stroke. Derek groaned, setting Stiles free from his jeans.

“Do you have a condom?” Stiles breathed.

“Shit, not here” Derek looked disappointed.

“Fuck my life” he cursed.

“Hey, we can still do some other things, you know?” Derek smirked. “Definitely, c'mere!” Derek cupped Stiles' cheeks and kissed him, open-mouthed, swirling their tongues together, savouring Stiles' mouth. Derek moved from his lips to kiss his jawline, went down to his neck, stopping at each nipple, sucking, biting and licking his way down to Stiles' cock. Holding eye contact, Derek kissed his shaft, dragging his tongue up the base, wetting it with hot saliva to finally wrap his lips around the head.

“Fuck” Stiles breathed.

Sucking it slowly, Derek took more and more of Stiles until he was deep throating him. Stiles whined and instinctively he ran a hand through Derek's soft dark hair. Derek look up again and met Stiles' eyes, he understood his gaze and nodded.

“Fuck, Derek, your mouth, God, fuck yes” Stiles mewled as he tightened his grip on Derek's hair and started to fuck Derek's mouth, breathing heavily above him. Derek moaned, his eyes shut as Stiles thrust his mouth. After a while, Derek was able to notice that Stiles was close, so he put his left hand on his chest, caressing him, as his right hand took place on Stiles' hips, to stop him. Derek started to suck Stiles off while his hand moved from his hips to play with his balls. Stiles was a mess above him.

“Derek, I'm, I'm gonna-” and suddenly there was something hot and salty going down his throat, he swallowed it all and licked the last drops of Stiles' come from his dick before kissing Stiles gently. Derek's cock was still hard, Stiles mouthed Derek's neck and slided his hand between them, reaching for his dick. He started to jerk him off. Stiles was still kissing and licking Derek's collarbones when Derek cried out his name, close to his ears, coming all over Stiles' chest, collapsing above him and vision fading to black.

“We should clean us up, Der, I'm sticky”.

“Of course” and lazily he rolled off of Stiles body after kissing one last time Stiles' parted lips.

Abruptly, the door opened and Isaac stepped in. Luckily they were not in any compromising position or without their clothes on. Isaac looked at Stiles, who also had his hand-free headphones back on his head, and then his gaze was directed from Derek to Derek's neck.

“Hey, who was the affortunate girl?” Isaac said, grinning.

“What?” Stiles and Derek said at the same time.

“The girl who did that” Isaac pointed to Derek's neck. “Do I know her?”

Derek rushed inside the bathroom, leaving Stiles and Isaac alone, and tugged the neck of his t-shirt, indeed, there was a trail of hickeys from his jaw down to his collarbones. He is going to kill Stiles for this, he promised to himself. When he came back with them, Derek glared at Stiles before facing Isaac.

“No, you don't know her, she was just a night stand, it's not important” Stiles was glaring at Derek this time. “Whatever, what do you want?”

“Oh, right, yes, I had some ideas for a new song” he smiled.

“That's great Isaac, write them and tell me about it later, I was busy settling a performance at the Super Bowl halftime next week, right Stiles?”

Stiles clenched his teeth before nodding. “Yes”.

“Are we going to play there? Oh my God, Derek, that's awesome! I'm gonna tell Boyd and Erica, see you later. Bye Stiles” and then they were the only people inside the tiny room.

“Derek, what the hell was that?” Stiles demanded, angrily.

“Hey, don't blame me! If you hadn't marked me, I wouldn't had to lie”.

“That's the thing, Derek. Why did you lie? Why do you not accept who you are and tell the world you are with me? It's not a big deal!”

“Yes, it is!” Derek was almost yelling at him. “I can't do that to the band, if I do, we'll sink”.

“Of course you'll say that, of fucking course!” he rolled his eyes. “Derek, listen to me, I can't do this anymore, I really want to go on a date with you, do whatever the other couples do, but you're so _afraid_ , afraid of what the people will think about you. Guess what, Derek, you're not the only gay famous in the entire world, look at Matt Bomer, for example, he's like, super successful in Hollywood. That band thing? Is just an excuse for your own fears. Get over it!”

“That's not-” he started, but quickly Stiles shushed him.

“Derek” Stiles looked into his eyes. “If you ever wanted me, if you ever apreciated me as a friend, God, even as a boyfriend, you won't care about the others' thoughts, there will be only us, no one else to interfere between us. I am not gonna quit my job because of this, because being totally honest, it's an awesome job and well paid, so I am not going anywhere, but don't expect anything else from me than the extremely necessary. Good bye Derek, I have your publicist on the fourth line” he rushed out of the room, leaving Derek all alone with that lost puppy look in his eyes.

Derek didn't say anything, Stiles was absolutely right and he knew it.

* * *

“What's up, baby brother?” Laura said as she and Peter entered his apartment.

Derek looked to the door, pretty drunk with whiskey, growled at them before hiding his head in his arms again.

“Not well then, hey, Der-bear, are you okay?” Laura touched his back, looking worried.

“ 'S fine” Derek blurted.

“Dear nephew, didn't I teach you well? You should have drunk that expensive whiskey, which I paid for by the way, with an appropiate glass, not that plastic abomination”.

“Don't listen to him, talk to me, Der, what happened?”

“Laura” Derek's voice failing. “I have something to tell you” his voice was a bit tusty. “I'm gay” he said it as a whisper, maybe ashamed or guilty, he couldn't tell apart.

“No shit, Sherlock” Peter said, grinning. Laura hit him on the ribs.

“Derek, it's fine, we know, but that's not what is bothering you, right?” she rised both of her eyebrows, unimpressed.

“How did you know 'bout it?” He looked at her bright sparkling eyes.

“I know you since you were born, also you weren't very subtle, still aren't. There have been so many signals. Now tell me, maybe I can help you”.

“Well, you know Stiles, right?”

“God, tell me you didn't fuck up that thing you two had” Peter rolled his eyes, definitely a Hale thing. Derek growled at him, but he faced Laura, ignoring Peter.

“He said I am afraid of who I am, but that's not the truth, I am thinking about what's the best for the band, he don't understand it” he took again his 'plastic abomination' to drink again, but Laura took it away.

“He's right”.

“What?” Derek asked, not undersanding his sister. “You're supposed to be in my side!”

“No, Derek, we're supposed to be honest to you, you must fight for him, because Derek, you're my favourite nephew and I can tell when you love someone, just don't let him go away”.

“For once, I agree with him, Derek, you should do something, take your time, but not much, or it will be too late”.

“Peter, I am your only nephew” he rolled his eyes at him before looking in Laura's direction. “It's not that easy, Laura!”

“No one said that it will be easy, but if you don't try it, you'll lose him forever. Think about it and go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow” she said as she leant in and kissed his forehead before going to her room.

“Night” he muttered.

“Derek, if your fans are really your fans, they won't let your band sink because of your sexual preferences, nor will do your friends. Have sweet dreams, Derek” Peter said, heading to his room.

Derek didn't dream about anything that night.

* * *

“It's broken”.

Derek was overwhelmed, at first, it only was his thing with Stiles, but then Boyd broke his arm, two days before the Super Bowl, and then he knew that they were totally fucked.

“But what the hell happened?” Derek asked Boyd, concerned.

“I was moving my drum set to the truck when something happened, the box fell on me. The doctor said that I was lucky I just got a broken arm, he said it could have killed me”.

Derek sighed, he had to find another drummer just to play at the Super Bowl or he'll have to cancel it.

“At least you're okay, how I am supposed to find another drummer, who knows all our songs, within two days until the Super Bowl? I am gonna cancel it” Derek growled to himself, feeling like shit.

“Sorry, I couldn't avoid to hear that you're searching for a drummer who knows all your songs, I know a pretty good one, he's awesome, maybe you know him” Scott said, a wide smirk painting his face.

**

They were on stage, Derek was wearing his tight raggedy jeans, boots and his patched waistcoat on top of his sweaty bare naked torso, playing his loved Snakebyte as he sang their last song, Erica fitted in a really skinny leather skirt convined with a maroon crop top playing cool her Aria bass, defying gravity with her high heels, Isaac outfit was similar to Derek's, but he wore a tank top instead of naked chest, playing his ne w  LTD KH-WZ White Zombie and Stiles was wearing nothing but an old jeans and boots, his chest totally naked and he was rocking those drums, enjoying every hit.

When the song ended, the public broke on cheers and applauses, whistling at them. There was even lingerie flying to the stage.

“Thank you, football lovers, you were a great public today!” Derek said as the Wolfendials said their good byes. “But before leaving, I want to do something, I need to do something”. He grabbed Stiles' hand.

“Derek what are-”

“This is Stiles, he's replacing our drummer, Boyd, because he broke his arm, but that's not the case, he's here because I asked him to be here, so I had a chance to prove something” Derek let go his grip on Stiles' wrist and cupped his face, he moved slowly, letting Stiles some time to go away from Derek, but he didn't, instead their mouths met halfway and it was the best kiss Derek had, it was a sincere display of affection. The cheers, aplauses and whistles increased, and Stiles broke the kiss laughing. Derek took him in a tight embrace.

“I love you, Stiles, I hope you could forgive me, for being an asshole” Derek said.

“Indeed, you were being an asshole, but I don't care anymore, I love you too, idiot” Stiles whispered against his ear. “You're a sap, did you know that?”

“Yeah, I'm so sorry Stiles, for everything”

“Hey, we'll talk about that later, now kiss me, boyfriend of mine” and he did.

Derek had never been so happy in his entire life.

* * *

_DEREK HALE, FROM THE WOLFENDIALS, ANNOUNCES HIS ENGAGEMENT WITH STILES STILINSKI_

_Almost 8 years later of the Super Bowl declaration, Derek Hale finally confirmed the late rumours of his and Stiles Stilinski's engagement. We got a quick interview with them:_

_**Interviewer:** so, tell me, who proposed? If you don't mind the question. _

_**Stiles:** of course not, I did, or well, at least, it was my intention. I invited him to dinner at his favourite restaurant. I had it planned for months but when it was time to kneel and give him a ring as a surprise, I didn't find the little red velvet box containing his ring. _

_**Derek:** because he lost it at the entrance of the restaurant and some waiter gave it to me. Stiles' face was priceless when I brought the little box in front of him and asked if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. _

_**I:** God, I bet that was so cute. _

_**D:** not really, he started crying and he looks like a fish when he cries (Stiles hits him on the ribs). Shush babe, you know I'm kidding, you look beautiful in any way possible. (Kisses Stiles). _

_**S:** that's better. Well, we're so sorry because we don't have more time, but we have to go now, planning a wedding is so complicated, did you know that? We should be at the tailor in... twenty minutes! Derek, go! Bye sir! _

_**D:** thank you, good bye. _

_**I:** thank you for telling us! _

_And that was it, they are currently the most adorable couple in the world, we wish them any sort of luck and hope we'll see more of these two, because the wedding is just the begining for what is really coming. And the Wolfendials are launching a new CD for the next month, called “Aconite Facers” and according to very trustworthy sources, we know that it will be a bit more agressive and revolutionary than their last one, go and be prepared for it, it won't leave you indifferent._

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. I hope you liked it<3


End file.
